Never again
by Naomi's Dragons
Summary: Ally and Austin have been friends forever. Now they realize that they have feelings for each other. After "accidentally" admitting their feelings to each other, they decide to start dating. Upon reaching their 4 month anniversary, they do "it" but one month later Austin leaves for a two month tour and Ally finds out she is pregnant. To save Austin's career, Ally leaves Miami.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Austin and Ally, IHOP, any songs mention, or anything besides my own characters. Anything otherwise trademarked, registered, patented, or anything else is the property of its said owner.**

 **Prologue**

Life has a funny way of shattering dreams. Life lets you think everything is going smoothly and will end in happily ever after and then… _**BAM!**_ __You feel yourself on a rollercoaster, hanging on as you ride loop after loop that life throws at you.

This I know all too well.

This is why I will never love, never again.

 **Chapter 1** Young love and Broken dreams

Austin's P.O.V.

"AUSTIN… AUSTIN… AUSTIN…" The crowd cheers my name as I finish my last song for this concert but only one voice stands out and it doesn't come from the crowd. Off in the wings, clapping and also cheering my name is the best, most amazing, songwriter in the WORLD, and my best friend, Ally Dawson.

"You did great Austin." Ally says as I walk off stage.

"Aw, thanks Ally. Some of the credit goes to you, the best songwriter I have ever had." I really never could be where I am without her.

"Hm, I'm confused, isn't she the only one you ever had?"

I am suddenly aware that I am not alone with Ally. I turn around and see Dez with an arm around his waist and his other arm resting on it, supporting his chin with his hand.

"Ugh, Dez you're hopeless." Trish says. "Hey Austin, guess who you a spot on the Helen Show?"

No, not the Helen Show. It really brings up bad, well, kinda funny, memories about Ally and how she nearly destroyed the stage.

"Uh, Dez?" I ask, knowing that that should get under her skin. I turn back to Ally but I can feel Trish's glare boring into the back of my head.

"Hey, since the concert is over, you wanna go to the Melody Diner?"

"Sure," Dez replies, "But I have to go home first; I want to make sure my mom is ironing my socks first."

Ally rolls her eyes and I know that Trish is also doing the eye roll.

"She wasn't talking to you dummy." Trish smacks the back of Dez' head, then grabs his arm and pulls him farther back stage.

"So, Ally," I turn back, again, to her, as soon as Dez and Trish were out of ear shot. "You still wanna grab a bite to eat?"  
Ally smiles, and it is a cute smile. "Sure Austin but I better get some pickles!"

I smile, happy that she is going to eat with me and because of her obsession with pickles.

"Then let's hurry and go before my mass of fans come and mob me." I grab her hand and drag her out of the back stage door. A couple of fans were already there, and as soon as they saw me holding Ally's hand, they started asking me if she was my girlfriend. I didn't answer but I rushed through them, never once letting go of Ally's hand and jumped into the car that was waiting for me.

"Wow, I will never get used to that." Ally then looks me in the eye. "How are you used to it?"

"I don't know, I guess I'm around it so much."I shrug my shoulders, feeling the urge to put my arm around Ally but I don't think she likes me. I know she likes me as a friend but I have this MAJOR crush on her and I'm afraid that if I tell her, it'll break our friendship, and that would be worse than never telling her that I like her.

"Uh, are Trish and Dez coming?"Ally looks out the car window searching for them but she will never find them in that mass of people.

"I don't know, but if we stay here any longer we won't be going anywhere."

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

Austin surprised me by asking me to dinner and then again by grabbing my hand and dragging me outside to the waiting car.

Some of Austin's fans were over there and as soon as they saw Austin holding my hand, I knew that I was in trouble. Some asked Austin if I was his girlfriend while others just glared hate at me. Austin just ignored them and pulled my head long towards the car.

We both practically jumped inside, with Austin slamming and locking the door behind him.

"Wow, I will never get used to that." I sigh, and then look into Austin's beautiful hazel eyes. "How are you used to it?"

He shrugs and I know that he really has no clue. "I don't know, I guess I'm around it so much."

After he shrugs his shoulder, I find myself wish that he'd put his arm around me, but he's Austin Moon and I'm his songwriter. So what if I have a crush on him? Thousands of other girls do too. Plus, if I were to tell him than he might not return the feeling and our friendship would go down the drain.

"Uh, are Trish and Dez coming?" I turn to the window and look out, not really looking for Trish and Dez but as a means of excuse. If I kept looking at Austin and he'd ask me a question, I know that I would've tripped up and started chewing my hair, like I always do when I'm nervous.

"I don't know, but if we stay here any longer we won't be going anywhere." Austin replies.

"Ok, so where are we going?" I ask him, thinking that I might know just what he has in mind.

"Let's go to IHOP®!" Austin suggests with more than a little enthusiasm.

I roll my eyes at him and his love of pancakes. "You only want to go there to eat pancakes."

"I really like pancakes!" Austin tells me this with a straight look on his face.

"Ok, but I better get some pickles; you promised me that I'd get pickles." I poke him in the stomach, knowing full well that he is ticklish.

"Hey, Ally, stop that!" Austin bats my hand away but I keep on tickling him, laughing as he does.

Eventually, Austin starts to tickle me, even though I hate being tickled and he knows what happens whenever someone tickles me. I start thrashing my legs in every direction trying to kick Austin and make him stop tickling me. I finally make contact with his stomach and send him flying against the other car door.

"Oh my gosh, Austin, are you ok?!" I scoot over to him and see that he is doubled over, holding his stomach and slightly moaning in pain. I lift his head up and see that his eyes aren't focusing too well.

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

As soon as Ally kicks me I realized that I really shouldn't have tickled her but my emotions got the better of me. They were screaming at me to take this chance to touch her when I normally can't. I really regret that now.

"Oh my gosh, Austin, are you ok?!" Ally slides across the seat towards me and lifts my head up and looks me in the eye. She has such beautiful brown eyes; I wish I could stare at them forever.

I finally realize what she said and that she is now getting very concerned about me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I'm never going to do that again." I smile but my stomach still hurts, causing me to grimace more than smile.

"I am sorry Austin, I'm so sorry, how can you ever forgive me?" Ally's eyes are filled with hurt and, wait is that worry?

"Yeah, Alls, you're forgiven," I lay my hand on hers and look deep into her eyes. "I will always forgive you. You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

As soon as I say that I instantly regret it.

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

"Yeah, Alls, you're forgiven," Austin reaches his hand over and lays it on top of mine while staring into my eyes. I want to turn away but his eyes just capture me. "I will always forgive you. You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

Wait, what?! Did he just say what I think he said? Does he actually like me?

 **Hey guys! I finally finished! I think that I will update every Tuesday, but I'm not quite sure. Already 44 views and 2 followers! Thanks** **I'm Not A Princess** **and** **WinterGirl22** **. Review please! Until next time.**

 **ND**


	2. Chapter 2

**Previously in Never again:**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

"Yeah, Alls, you're forgiven," Austin reaches his hand over and lays it on top of mine while staring into my eyes. I want to turn away but his eyes just capture me. "I will always forgive you. You're the best thing to ever happen to me."

Wait, what?! Did he just say what I think he said? Does he actually like me?

 **Chapter 2 Secrets revealed**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

My mind is racing. Did Austin just admit to having feelings for me? Does he know that I have feelings for him?

Austin's eyes show that he is freaking out. I better do something before he really freaks out.

"Um, Austin? I, I think that you're, you're the best thing that happened to me too." The words rush out of my mouth before I'm able to stop them.

Austin's eyes open even wider then before and his mouth hangs open.

"Hello?" I wave my hand infront of Austin's face. "Earth to Austin."

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

Did Ally Dawson just say that I'm the best thing to happen to her?

"Hello, Earth to Austin." Ally waves her hand infront of my eyes, snapping me out of my shocked state. "Are you ok?"

"No, yeah, not really." I am so shocked that I can't even talk straight.

"Austin, what do you mean?" Ally looks at me with a perplexed look.

"I like you, ok?" I nearly shout out those words, sounding angry when I was just trying to clue her in to how I feel.

"You like me?" Ally now is the who I lost to the world, with her mouth hanging down.

I look at her mouth, her pretty lips, and I wonder what it would be like to kiss her.

Slowly, I find myself leaning in, closer, and closer, until I find my lips on hers.

 **Short chapter, I know but I decided to let you guys see some auslly before you got bored.**

 **Hope you guys like.**

 **ND**


	3. Chapter 3

**Previously in Never again:**

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

I look at her mouth, her pretty lips, and I wonder what it would be like to kiss her.

Slowly, I find myself leaning in, closer, and closer, until I find my lips on hers.

 **Chapter 3 Going strong**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

 _Dear diary,_

 _It now has been 3 months since Austin kissed me. Unfortunately for us, someone was able to get a picture of him kissing me and leaked it to the paparazzi. Now everyone knows that we kissed._

 _I guess that's why Austin got a new car; this one with tinted windows._

 _Anyway, after he kissed me, I was even more in shock and it took me a few days to recover. Austin would've come over to see me during my state of shock but I learned later that he had a bruised rib, all thanks to me._

 _Oh, don't worry diary, he's all better now._

 _Since the tabloids had said that Austin and I were secretly 'dating', and because we both kinda told each other that we like them, he and I decided to start dating. We now have been going strong for 2 and a half months_

 _It was really funny when Dez found out. After we told him that Austin and I are dating, Dez just ran off. I was really worried at first but Austin was like "eh, no biggy."_

 _Dez returned a few minutes later with a huge bag. He dumped it out at our feet even though we were at the mall food court. Typical Dez. The bag though was filled with letters from Austin's fans. We read a few and most of them were really sweet, saying that they were happy that Austin and I are now officially a couple, even though we hadn't told the world that we just started dating._

 _Ugh, why do Tabloids like to print lies?_

 _When I told my dad that I was dating, I had thought he was going to FREAK. Instead he smiled and told me that his little girl is growing up. Then he put a hand on Austin's shoulder and by the look on Austin's face, Dad must have been squeezing his shoulder._

 _"Don't you go and break my little girl's heart. If you ever do, I will break your arm, got it?"_

 _I really love my dad._

 _Oh yeah, Trish. She really didn't freak out or do anything stupid. She was more like 'Took you guys long enough.' and that was it. I expected more from her but I guess she saw it coming._

 _Well, Austin is coming over so we can work on a new song so I better go._

 _Ally_

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

This is a dream come true. Ally Dawson is my girlfriend! She says she likes me! My fans on Tweeter have been going crazy ever since that photo of Ally and me kissing. I got like 40,000 new tweeter followers and it keeps on going up everyday!

It took awhile to convince Ally to start dating me but she came around after, oh what was it? The 17th? No, the 21st time that I asked her to go out with me. I asked her about everyday, sometimes two to three times a day.

When Jimmy Starr found out about Ally and I dating, he about dropped my record label right then and there but after he saw how much publicity this was getting and at how fast my CD's were being sold out, he chose not to let me go but rather see how this plays out. I just have to be in my best behavior ever.

Normally I would be hanging out with Dez but right now I'm heading over Sonic Boom to work with Ally on yet another song. She texted me earlier, saying that she had this really cool idea for a song.

Sonic Boom is closed right now but Ally always leaves the door unlocked for me whenever she knows I'm coming over.

"Knock, knock. Ally, you here?" I open the door to the practice room, expecting to see Ally but the room is empty. After fully looking around, Ally is nowhere to be found.

 **OOHH! Cliff hanger! Just so you guys know, I really don't have a place in any of the Austin and Ally series that this takes place. I just wanted to do this story. Sorry if the chapter is short but I kinda was stumped on where to go with this chapter. Please review. See you guys next week!**

 **ND**


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously in Never again:**

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

Sonic Boom is closed right now but Ally always leaves the door unlocked for me whenever she knows I'm coming over.

"Knock, knock. Ally, you here?" I open the door to the practice room, expecting to see Ally but the room is empty. After fully looking around, Ally is nowhere to be found.

 **Chapter 4**

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

"Ally! Ally where are you?" My heart is pounding so hard right now. Ally is missing. I am about to call 911. What happened to her? "ALLY!"

 _Creak_

I spin around to face who or whatever made that noise when I come face to face with...

"Ally! Where have you been?" I rush over to Ally, who has just walked through the practice room door. My heart is still racing. I wrap my arms around her in an embrace.

"Um, Austin, whats the matter? I just went to the bathroom."

"You weren't here when I came in. I was really worried about you! Don't do that to me again!" I squeeze Ally close to me and I can feel her squirm as she tries to get me to release her but I am never letting her go.

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

What is the matter with Austin? I leave a room for just a few minutes and he acts like I was kidnapped or worse.

"Um, Austin? Could you let me go?" No matter how hard I try to free mysrlf from his arms he just will not let me go. "Let me go Austin! We need to get working on our song."

"Oh!" Austin jumps back away from me with hos eyes wide, like he did something wrong. "I'm sorry Ally, I don't know what came over me." He runs his hand through his hand, something I've noticed he does when he's gets flustered. Not nervous, like me, just flustered.

"That's okay Austin, lets just get to work." I grab his arm and pull him over to the piano.

 **Sometime** **later...**

'Cause I like what I lie

And sometimes we collide

'Cause it's me (it's me), and it's you (and it's you)

I know we're not the same but we do what we do'

I stop playing the piano as Austin sings that last verse. I marvel at how well he sings.

"Yay! Austin, we finally finished the song!" I am slightly praising myself here considering I write and get the inspiration for the lyrics. Some credit does go to Austin though, he does come up with some of the tempo and beat.

"Yeah we did! Thanks Ally, there's no way I could do this without ya." Austin leans over from his already close to me spot and hugs me. " You are the best songwriter slash girlfriend that I could ever have."

"Aww, thanks Austin." I remove one of my arms from around Austin and pinch his side. "But I better be the only one you ever have."

"OW! Ally that hurt!" Austin holds his side and looks at me with one of his wounded puppy looks.

"Oh, no. Don't give me that look." I know what he wants but he's not getting it.

"No, I'm not going to do it." I'm trying to make myself seem resilient but it only makes Austin pooch his lip out more.

"Ugh, fine where do you want it?"

Austin point a finger at his lips so now there is no going back.

I lean in and press my lips against his...

 _Thud... Thud... Creak..._

 **Did any of you get the theme song pun? I thought that that just fit there. Also, did I make you guys worry? I'm sorry but I thought that that would've been a great place to stop. Hope you guys like this chapter. I now have over 900 views, with 9 followers. Thanks Dancer1768, I'm Not A Princess, PJOAATMIHPDIA4599, Mystyblue, Nancy Drew24, Sabbydastorywriter5, TarshaAnn, Wafflelovers, and Wintergirl22.  
See you guys next week!**

 **ND**


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously in Never again:**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

Austin point a finger at his lips so now there is no going back.

I lean in and press my lips against his...

 _Thud... Thud... Creak..._

 **Chapter 5 In over the deep end.**

 **Austin P.O.V.**

When Ally pinched me it really didn't hurt but I knew that if I played my hand right, I might be able to steal a kiss.

"Ow! Ally, that hurt!" I look up at her and give her my hurt puppy look, something I know Ally cannot resist.

"Oh, no. Don't give me that look." Ally crosses her arms in what I think is determination but the look on her face tells me that she doesn't believe herself. I just stick my lip out farther.

"No, I'm not going to do it." Ally shakes her head, I guess more to convince herself than to discourage me. I cock my head to the side and give her my saddest puppy look that I can muster.

"Ugh, fine where do you want it?" Apparently she couldn't take my expert charm anymore. I lay a finger on my lip, making sure to look into her eyes with a pleading look.

Ally leans towards me and presses her lips against mine. I do love it when I can claim a kiss from her every now and then. I suddenly feel this overwhelming urge to take this kiss farther. I place my hands on the bottom of Ally's shirt, ready to take it off.

 _Thud... Thud... Creak..._

Ally and I break apart and spin towards the door, knowing that someone was going to come through the door.

The door handle rattled and turned as the person on the other side prepared to come into the room.

"There you guys are!" Trish said as she came into the room.

"Yeah, we looked everywhere for you guys. I even looked for you both at Jim's Butcher Shop and the barber's!" Dez said as he followed Trish into the room. Yup, that guy is my best friend.

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

I'm kissing Austin. It's not like I've never gave him kisses before but this one is different; more meaningful, passionate.

I find this foreign emotion well up inside me, and I press myself closer to Austin, wanting to be closer to him.

I guess Austin must have felt the same because I feel his hands lay claim to the bottom of my shirt.

 _Thud... Thud... Creak..._

I pull myself away from Austin, my cheeks I know, are bright red.

I look over at the door, just waiting for the door to open. I close my eyes and brace myself for what might come.

"There you guys are!" Trish said as she came into the room.

"Yeah, we looked everywhere for you guys. I even looked for you both at Jim's Butcher Shop and the barber's!" Dez said as he followed Trish into the room.

They continue on talking but I don't pay attention to what they are saying.

I can't take my mind of of my kiss with Austin. What would have happened if Trish and Dez didn't come in when they did? Would've Austin and I done 'it'? This frightens me. I've never done 'it' before. If we have, what would be the consequences? I try not to think about but I can't help it.

 **Trish's P.O.V.**

"Ugh, neither Austin nor Ally are picking up. We have to go look for them." I turn to my red head companion after trying to call Ally and Austin for what was like the hundredth time.

"You know, maybe they went to get some cow liver or Ally wanted to get her hair cut. We should check Jim's and the barbers'." Dez runs off before I have a chance to suggest checking Sonic Boom.

"Dez, wait!" I run after him, knowing that I will never get him to Sonic Boom if I don't go and drag him there.

 **After Trish caught Dez...**

"Why would they be at Sonic Boom?" Dez says in between gasps of pain from me pulling his ear.

"Just come on dummy." Yup, I think they're here. Front door unlocked and a light coming from the pratice room. I let go of Dez' ear and motion for him to be quiet and follow me. We creep up the stairs as quietly as we can but Dez seemed to stomp heavy on every step and when we reached the top, ever creak on the floor.

I don't hear anything coming from and that makes me really curious. I slowly turn the knob and open the door.

"There you guys are!" I said as I came into the room.

"Yeah, we looked everywhere for you guys. I even looked for you both at Jim's Butcher Shop and the barber's!" Dez said as he followed me into the room.

Austin and Ally's faces are bright red and they have a gulity look about them. Almost like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. What were they up to?

 **Hey guys... Sorry it took me longer than expected. I went on a horse ride last week with my sister (She owns a few horses) and when I got on the horse, she (The horse) freaked out and then reared with me on her. She lost her balance and fell to the side. I don't remember exactly what happened but I let myself go of the horse even though I stayed on her. She landed on my right femor and I took the brunt of the fall on my left shoulder but fortunately I suffered no broken bones. The next day I went to the chiropractor and she found out that my shoulder and collarbone were out and put them back. It took a few days to recover and by that time I had to go on a trip. Plus, I had to think about how I wanted this chapter to go.**

 **Just to let you guys know, I will be leaving for a few weeks next month, maybe for the whole month. I will not be able to update during that time.**

 **So, how did you guys like this chapter? Any suspence? Surprised? Also, did you guys like how I threw in Trish's point of view? Tell me what you think and if any of you have any ideas PM me or write it in the reviews.**

 **Interesting fact: I am the middle child of 9 and no I am not joking.**

 **Question for you guys, how many siblings do you guys have and where do you rank?**

 **Till next time guys! 3**

 **~ND~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Previously in Never again:**

 **Trish's P.O.V.**

Austin and Ally's faces are bright red and they have a gulity look about them. Almost like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. What were they up to?

 **Chapter 6 Giving in and giving up**

 **Austin's P.O.V**

"No, this one doesn't look right... Eh, maybe in a different color?" This is so hard. I have been looking for something that is perfect. Something that just screams of perfection but everywhere I look, everything I look at, has flaws and it just won't reach standards.

Ally's birthday is next week and it also happens to be our four month anniversary too, so the gift I get her has to be special.

I decide to look at one more store before I call it quits.

As I walk in, I really don't see anything special. I look at clothes but none seemed to be Ally worthy. Shoes but I don't know what kind of shoes she likes. I look in different areas but I never find anything that peeks my interest.

I come onto the jewelry section, not really expecting to find anything when I see it. The perfect thing for Ally. I ask the clerk for it and she wraps in up nicely as I dish out the money for it.

I walk out of the store grinning. I can't wait till next week. Ally is going to be so happy!

 **One week later...**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

"...Happy Birthday to you!" My friends all sing out but I can clearly hear Austin's voice above them all.

I had gotten text from from my dad to come to work today even though Dad closes the store on my birthday. I thought it was strange but I went anyway. After I unlocked the front door and walked in I was greeted with a loud "SURPRISE!" by all my friends that were hidding there.

They had just sung Happy Birthday and now are handing out cake.

I look up from my cake and see Austin walking over, a small gift in his hand. Aww, he got me a present. I have the best boyfriend ever.

"Happy Birthday Ally!" Austin sits next to me and hands me his gift. I lay my forgot cake aside and take the box.

"Aww, thanks Austin." I look at the beautifully wrapped gift and wonder how long it took him to find this. That or he found something right off the bat.

"Aren't you going to open it?" Austin looks inquisitively.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." I carefully unwrap the gift and open the box inside. Lying there is a necklace. A necklace that holds an A wrapped around another A and in the middle of one of the A's a music note.

"Austin! This is beautiful!" I wrap my arms around Austin in a hug.

Austin leans over and picks the necklace up. "Watch this." He takes the charm and breaks it in half and then puts it back together. "Also, Happy 4 monthaversary."

Oh, Austin that is today, isn't it?" I completly forgot that it was today but not that it was coming up. I bought Austin a gift already right before I got the text from Dad. I had to run home to get some things and I left his gift there.

"I got you something too Austin but I left it at home." I say, feeling every bit of shame.

"That's okay, Ally, I'll drive you home afterwards and you can give it to me then."

"That's a good idea Austin!" I lean over and peck him on the lips, making him grin.

 **After the party...**

"Thanks for driving me home Austin." I say as I unlock the front door.

"Not a problem but where is your dad? Shouldn't he be home?" Austin asked me as we walk inside.

"He had to go to a instrument convention out in California. He won't be back to next week." I set some of my gift bags down on the counter while Austin places the rest on the kitchen table.

"You mean no one is going to be here with you?"

"No, no one is going to be here. Why, is that a problem?" I place a hand on my hip in a challenging manner.

"Yes it is. Why don't I stay here with you while he's out of town?"

I sigh. "Fine but don't expect me to make pancakes every morning."

Austin pooches his lip out. "Aww..."

 **Sometime later...**

Right now I am put my gifts away in my room while Austin goes to pick up some clothes from his house. I'm kind of happy that Austin suggested that he stay with me.

 _Creak..._

I whip my head to my open door but no one is there. I guess I must've imagined it.

 _Thud..._

I am not going to loom behind me. No one is there.

Suddenly hands grab my shoulders and I feel lips press against my neck. I freeze, paralyzed. Someone was there.

"You looked really pretty tonight."

Austin.

He sneaked up on me.

On my Birthday.

He's so mean.

"Austin, you scared me." I spin around to face him and see the mischievious look on his face.

"I'm sorry. Look I'll give you a kiss if it'll make you feel better." Huh, I've never seen Austin like this before. I guess I'd better take this chance before it's gone.

"It would help." I look at him pitifully.

Austin just smiles, leans down, and kisses me. The feeling that I had when Austin and I kissed a few weeks ago returns and I can sense that Austin feels it too. Austin looks at me during a break in our kissing and I nod my head. He scoops me up and walks over to my bed where we both give into our urges.

 **Did anyone not see that coming? I did't. I'm trying to update as much as possible because I leave you guys in 11 days! I'll still write the story but I won't be able to publish it. (sorry.) Anywho... Tell me what you think about this so far.**

 **Later on I will have a poll on the name and gender of the baby or babies (Can't decide). Opps, spoiled it :P And if anyone gets upset by that last sentence, it's in the summary, so get over it.**

 **Is there anything that any of you guys want to see happen in this story? I don't know if I can make it happen but I'll try. Well, I hope you guys like.**

 **~ND~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously in Never again:**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

Austin just smiles, leans down, and kisses me. The feeling that I had when Austin and I kissed a few weeks ago returns and I can sense that Austin feels it too. Austin looks at me during a break in our kissing and I nod my head. He scoops me up and walks over to my bed where we both give into our urges.

 **Chapter 7 Surprise, surprise**

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

It's been a month since Ally and I slept together.

The morning after was a happy one. We woke up wrapped in each others arms like we were ment to be.

Unfortunately, the blissfulness of it all end all to quickly as we hurried to get ready for school.

I hardly paid attention to the classes that day. Luckly there was nothing special going on at school. At lunch when I saw Ally, she turned beet red. I had a hard time surpressing the urge to kiss her like I did last night.

Dez and Trish looked at us both like we had caughten some terrible diease. Oh well, I knew for a fact that I wasn't going to tell them and the look on Ally's face said that she wasn't going to either.

Today I asked Ally to meet me over at my house because I have just got some really great news.

I put on something decent, some shorts and a muscle shirt. I comb my hair and then flip it to the side.

Just as I slip on a pair of flip flops, I hear a knock at the door.

"I got it!" I call out to my parents.

I open the door already knowing who it is.

"Hey, Alls, come in." I sweep my arm dramaticly as I give a slight bow.

"Hey Austin, you know you don't have to do that every time I come over." She walks briskly past me towards the living room without giving me a second glance.

No, she's not being cold to me because we broke up or had a fight. She's just hasn't been feeling the best lately, causing her emotions to be out of whack.

The first time she did this, she had me really worried that I did something wrong but she told me she just wasn't feeling the best.

I had to ask my mom what that has to do with her being so emotional and she just smiled and said that 'when girls don't feel good they feel vulnerable, so they become mean or emotional to make up for not feeling good.' She never told me how long it lasts because it been going on for over half a month now and some mornings at school, first thing Ally does os run to the restroom to puke.

Anyway, at school this morning, Ally was in the restroom longer than she normally is. I waited by the door and I could hear her puking up a storm.

I asked if she was okay and she reassured me that she was fine. That is was a bug or some bad food poisoning. I hope thats the case because I can't leave Ally like this.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Ally says as she curls up next to me after I sat down.

I take a deep breath. It's now or never. "Jimmy wants me to go on a two month tour. It would start next month."

"WHAT! Austin, that's great! Are your parents ok with it?" Ok, totatally different reaction than what I was expecting.

"Yeah, we talked about it after Jimmy first told me. They thunk it's great but I have to have a tutor with me because I'll miss a month of school. Plus Dez and Trish would go as Dez would help with the lighting and all and Trish is my manager. I don't think you would go though..."

"Why wouldn't I go?" Ally crosses her arms over her chest. Not a good sign.

"Uh, because you'd miss out on school," Ally is glaring at me with a look that says I don't believe you. "Plus you haven't been feeling well. I think it would be better to stay and rest." I quickly add that last part in.

"Ugh, fine. I'll stay but you know that I'll miss you." Ally curls up against me again, leaning her head on my side while my arm is wrapped around her.

 **One month later...**

Wow, time really has flown by.

Today is the day that I leave to start my tour. Ally came by my house earlier to say goodbye because she didn't want the press to get pictures of her crying, plus this way was more personal. I completly understand and I am glad that she came to my house to say goodbye. I truly do love her.

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

Austin left for his tour today. I should be happy for him but I'm not.

Not now, ecspecially. Not when I'm about to learn if my life is going to be thrown for a loop, all by one little symbol.

I hold the stick in my hand the whole waiting period. I can't bring myself to look at the little area where the symbols are shown. I know I have to.

I take a breath, resolving myself to do it. I look and I see it.

I'm pregnant.

 **Hey guys! How did you guys like this chapter? Does it seem like I'm rushing things?**

 **Anyway... I have a poll for you guys considering the baby. I told you all that I would do this last chapter so I hope some of you thought about it.**

 **Do you want the baby to be:**

 **A. Twins(B &B)**

 **B. Girl**

 **C. Twins(B &G)**

 **D. Boy**

 **E. Twins(G &G)**

 **This particular poll for what Ally is having will be going till next Thursday, the 2nd of July. Cast your vote in the reviews. Most votes win. So far, one vote for Twins(B &G).**

 **I'll later do a poll for the name or names but not until I figure out what Ally is going to have.**

 **I really do enjoy writing this for you guys. Please do tell me what you think about this story.**

 **Till next time.**

 **~ND~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Previously in Never again:**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

I hold the stick in my hand the whole waiting period. I can't bring myself to look at the little area where the symbols are shown. I know I have to.

I take a breath, resolving myself to do it. I look and I see it.

I'm pregnant.

 **Chapter 8 Never coming back**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

This can't be happening. All my plans, down the drain.

I place my hands on my stomach. "I'm going to have a baby..."

Saying aloud makes it somehow seem real; that I am going to be a mom by the time I'm 18.

OMG! I totally forgot! How I'm going to tell Austin? Is he going to be okay with it? Being a dad and all? I know he is the father because I only had sex once and that was with Austin.

Wait. If word gets out that he slept with and got a girl pregant while he was 17, his career is over.

I could have an abortion but I've never believed in them.

Adoption, they say, is the loving option but I never could imagine having a baby and giving it away to some stranger.

I know what I must do and Austin can never know about our baby.

I hurriedly run downstairs and grab the biggest suitcase I can find.

I rush back upstairs and pack clothes, the essential tolietries, some pictures and momentos.

As I am putting photos into my bag, I pick one picture frame up and it nearly makes me cry.

It's one that was taken after Austin and I startes dating, while we went to the pier for a date. It was a really fun day, going on rides, playing games and eating carnival food together.

I wipe away tears as I pull out a pad of paper and write a note to my dad and Austin.

I lay Austin's note ontop of the picture of us at the pier.

As I go to leave, I head to the kitchen and grab the money hidden behind the stove that my dad has been saving as a college fund for me.

This isn't what he would want this to be uses for but I really don't have that much saved up myself and I don't think that I would go to college anyway.

I think that there is something that I'm missing and then I remember.

I run upstairs and grab my journal out from where I hid it.

Should I take this?

Once again, I write a note, this time in my journal, to Austin.

I lay it underneath the other note and add a P.S. to the first note saying that the journal is his as well. This is so hard for me to do.

I look around one more time. I don't believe that I will ever see this room again.

A tear trailing down my face I close the door and leave; planning never to come back.

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

 **Two weeks later...**

I had just finished my first concert on my tour when I got the call.

I felt like I was walking on air up until that moment. Afterwards, the world was crashing all around me.

Flash back-

 _ **"Hey Austin. This is Lester."**_

 _"Oh, hey Mr. D."_

 _ **"Um, Austin, I don't know how to tell you..."**_

 _"Tell me what?"_

 _ **"Ally... Well, she... She ran away."**_

 _"She did what?!"_

 _ **"She ran away. I came home from a conference just a few days after you left for your tour and I didn't see her. I checked her room and a lot of her things were missing. There also was notes left on her desk addressed for you and I. She didn't say much in the letter, only that something happened and she had to leave. If there was anything that she could've done to stay, she would've done it. I'm so sorry Austin. I know how you felt about her."**_

 _"No, Ally wouldn't do something like that. She wouldn't..."_

 _ **"She did Austin. I waited over two days for her to come back but she never did."**_

 _"Did you call the police?"_

 _ **"I did but there's not much they can do since she ran away on her own."**_

 _"I... I have to go. I can't think about this right now."_

 _ **"Okay Austin. Um, I'm sending you the note she left plus everything else. Again, I'm really sorry."**_

 **How did you guys like this chapter?**

 **I know its kinda sad but it had to be, I mean Ally ran away! Plus, it said so in the summary.**

 **Here are the results for the gender poll so far:**

 **A. Twins (B &B) - 1**

 **B. Girl - 1**

 **C. Twins (B &G) - 8**

 **D. Boy - 0**

 **E. Twins (G &G) - 1 **

**Keep those votes coming in. You have until next Thursday to cast your vote.**

 **By the way, thank you guys so much for reading this and answering some of the questions that I asked. You guys really do make it fun to write. I love it when you guus review. It really makes my day.**

 **Also, I know I skipped over Austin and Ally's 5th monthaversary but I really didn't want to write about it. It seemed like additional info. Their 6th monthaversary had happened after Austin left and he forgot about it in all the chaos of being on tour and Ally left town before then, so even if she did remember (she did) she wouldn't have done anything. In a couple chapters I will be asking for names, so take in consideration of the results so far and come up with some names. FYI, I want A first names and M middle names.**

 **Till next time guys! 3**

 **~ND~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Previously in Never again:**

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

 _"I... I have to go. I can't think about this right now."_

 _ **"Okay Austin. Um, I'm sending you the note she left plus everything else. Again, I'm really sorry."**_

 **Chapter 9 A new life**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

I'm almost 3 months pregnant.

So far everything is going well, save for nausea, morning sickness and the whole fact of being all alone.

I took a bus from Miami to a small town in Georgia called Albany. I don't know why I choose that place but I wasn't thinking straight when I was at the bus station.

 **Flashback** -

 _"...Where will you be heading?"_

 _"I... I don't know... Um," I can't think right now, my brain is so clouded and I feel like falling to the floor, crying. I looked up and saw a poster for small towns and one name stood out. "Alb..any, Albany Georgia."_

End-

Now, I live at an apartment complex called Prinston Place. I couldn't rent on my own since I'm 17 so I found a roomate. Her name is Naomi and she just turned 21 a few months ago. Her brother in-law works for manitence at the complex, so he was able to work out a deal for her to get an apartment.

She and I currently work at the bank, which is 5 minutes down the road. Naomi really helped getting me the job but I am going to start showing soon, so I won't be working there much.

I really don't do much. I stay home most days and think about what is going on with all my friends and family in Miami; mainly, though, I think about Austin and I wonder where he is.

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

 _Dear Austin,_

 _Let me start of by saying something I never told you. I love you._

 _I never intended for things to be the way they are but life happens and you just can't fix that._

 _I've had so many fun memories with you, ones that will never stray far from my mind. And as much as I will miss you, I cannot return._

 _Please do not try to find me either. I left on my own accord, and for reasons I rather not tell you._

 _Don't stop singing Austin. Even though I will not be there, doesn't mean you can quit. I will always be your biggest fan, getting every new album that you record._

 _I know you have it in you to write songs, you just have to dig deep, to whatever it is that drives you and focus on that._

 _I hope you like the picture. It's my favorite one of us together. I love it and you ao much that I can't have it with me or every time I'd see it, I'd cry._

 _Thank you once again for always being there for me. You changed my life in more ways than one._

 _I love you so much Austin. There could never be another love for me. Never again._

 _Love,_

 _Ally_

 _P.S._

 _Until you write your own songs, I would like you to use my journal. It has all the lyrics and notes that you'd need but it still needs you to revamp and sing it._

"Ally why did you leave?"

Tears stream down my face as I hold Ally's letter in my hands while the picture and her journal rest on my lap.

I really never believe that she ran away, Dez and Triah didn't believe at first either.

Now I do; now when I hold her most prized posessions in my hands.

Never did I think Ally would do something like this.

She has always been the goody goody type.

I bring the paper up to my nose and inhale the faint smell of Ally's perfume.

Tears well again in my eyes as I think back to the last time I smelled her wearing it.

The last time she said goodbye.

If only I knew that it would be the last time I would see her, I would've grabbed her and never let go and now?

Now I can never hold on.

When I go home, it will be void of Ally.

Will it even be home?

 **So...so sad! Ally's heart is broken. Austin's has been shattered. Will they ever feel whole again?**

 **I have now decided to withold the poll results until the time I publish the chapter containing the results. I know, I'm mean. Mwhahaha. :D**

 **Anywhoo, only one week now, till I leave. :'( I'm trying to update as much as possible but it's kind of slow going.**

 **Keep think about those names and thank you everyone who has posted a name. When I have the poll on names I am actually going to pick some of my favorite names out of the ones you guys suggest amd have you vote on those.**

 **Remember A first name, M middle.**

 **Well, let me go ahead and publish this for you guys, because it's pointless to write this and not let you guys read this. B)**

 **Till next time auslly's**

 **~ND~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Previously in Never again:**

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

When I go home, it will be void of Ally.

Will it even be home?

 **Chapter 10 Glances of the Past**

 **Austin P.O.V**

I have one more concert to do before I had home. I was just informed of this today. It's in a small little town in Georgia. The name was like a forgien country or something, Albania or something like it.

I wasn't planning this concert but Trish thought that I should also focus on smaller towns for fans, not just the big ones.

So here we are.

The concert will be downtown in the Civic Center, which is just across the street from the Hilton Garden Inn and Suites, where we are staying.

"Hey, Austin, I heard that the mall here has a petting zoo, can we go? Please?" Dez must've been really bored to resort to petting zoos again.

"Sure why not?" No harm done, just doing something besides being bored.

I disguse myself before we head out. It's the only real way that I can go anywhere outside of Miami.

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

I'm four months now and I'm starting to have a slight bump. The morning sickness is gone but I get these cravings for the weirdest things. I can't eat pickles, though, they make me sick and they always were my comfort foods. I also have a new job. Not because I got fired from my job at the bank but it's because I'm 17; people can't hire teenagers for full time.

My new job is working at the pet store at the mall. It doesn't pay that much but not many places would hire me when they found out about my 'condition'. So I settled with the pet store.

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

Dez and I pull up to the mall and I can't help but smile at how small it is compared to some of the ones in Miami.

Do they even have a Macy's?

"Hurry up Austin! I want to see if they have iguanas you can pet!" Dez is acting like a middle school child. Then again, he could be that mentally.

"Alright, I'm coming."

Dez and I walk around this tiny mall over and over looking for a petting zoo but the only thing close was one pet store.

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

My lunch break is coming up. I can't wait to get off my feet, if only for half an hour.

"Hey Austin, look at this!" A familar voice reaches my ears but I hear their voices everyday, reminding me of my lost past.

"Dez, it's just a gumball machine." Now a voice that someone could never imitate that well, not even my own mind, reaches my ears.

My brain stops working and I can only think one thing: This is real.

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

Dez decided that we go into the pet store anyway.

As soon as we get in, Dez races over to a gumball machine and practically screams.

"Austin, look at this!"

I look around, hoping no one recognizes me. Thankfully, no one does, although we do get a few stares from the few people in the store.

"Dez, it's just a gumball machine." I say it quietly but I'm kind of annoyed, so it comes out louder than I wanted it too.

THUD!

A loud noise from the cashier count makes me turn my head.

A short brown-haired girl is staring at me with her brown eyes.

I know her.

But she looks different from the last time I saw her.

Standing only a few feet away from me is someone who I thought was gone from my life forever.

Ally.

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

THUD!

The food dishes that I was ringing up had dropped from my hand, breaking through the haze in my head.

I see Austin turn his head and stare directly at me.

I know I need to move but I can't. My feet are stuck to the ground.

All I can do is stand there and stare into his hazle eyes.

 **Hey guys! I thought it would be cool to make it where Austin and Ally saw each other. I will not tell you what happens next quite yet.**

 **Also, I need some filler chapters until something happens. :D**

 **Now it's only 7 days until I leave!**

 **Time really is flying by.**

 **Doesn't this mall sound pitiful? Well, guess what? It's the mall from where I live. No Macy's, Kohl's is somewhere else, it's not even attached.**

 **Yup, feel sorry for me.**

 **I love it when you guys review! I smile every time.**

 **I decided to move the deadline for the baby's gender poll to this Monday.**

 **Here it is again:**

 **A. Twins(B &B)**

 **B. Girl**

 **C. Twins(B &G)**

 **D. Boy**

 **E. Twins(G &G)**

 **Be sure to be thinking about names... A first name that starts with A and a middle that starts with M. I need both boy and girl names because I don't know what Ally is going to have just yet.**

 **Hope you guys like this chapter!**

 **~ND~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Previously in Never again:**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

I see Austin turn his head and stare directly at me.

I know I need to move but I can't. My feet are stuck to the ground.

All I can do is stand there and stare into his hazle eyes.

 **Chapter 11 Confession**

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

"Ally...?" My mind must've gone crazy because I'm seeing things. Ally Dawson is working in a pet store? In such a tiny town?

My body is working on it's own right now.

I start to move to her without even telling my body what to do.

Ally just continues to stare, paralyzed. The customer she was helping went and got someone else to help them after seeing how much in shock Ally was.

I guess she never expected to see me again.

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

Austin is heading over. What am I going to do? If he finds out that I'm pregnant, I know he is going to be furious.

One of my hands flys to my stomach and though I can't move my feet, I breath a sigh of relief as I feel that my torso isn't that large; it just looks like I gained a lot of weight. Plus the uniform I wear really hangs on me so it helps to cover the baby bump.

Austin is only a few feet from the counter whenever I fully recover from my shock.

"Austin..." I say his name as though they were my last.

"Ally, it really is you." Disbelief is evident in his eyes.

"Yeah, it's me." Ugh, stupid thing to say.

"Um," Austin looks around and I realize that people are staring. Reverting back to an old habit, I grab some of my hair and start to chew on it while trying to sink behind the counter

"Ally," A hand reaches over the counter and grabs my arm, essentiually pulling me back up. "I need to talk to you, in private." He said that last part while looking over his shoulder.

I follow his gaze and see that not only is Dez here but he is messing around with the puppies in the front cases and both Austin and I know that he won't be preoccupied for too much longer.

"Sure," I reluctently agree. "Follow me."

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

I'm not dreaming. Ally is really here. I sm talking to her. And she wants me to follow her so we can talk away from prying ears.

She leads me through a door in the back of the store, obviously for employees only but no one has put up an argument yet about me being here.

We both sit down facing each other on the few chairs back there.

"So, what did you need to tell me?" Wow, straight to the point.

"Wherehaveyoubeen? Everyoneisworriedaboutyou. Whydidyo-"

"Hold on just a minute." Ally holds up a hand, interrupting me. "Austin, I know why your in town but did't I say not to look for me?"

"I didn't! Dez wanted to go to a petting zoo that he heard was in this mall but we only found this store." Ally's facial expression is tellong me that she is not buying a single word of this. "But I don't care if you don't believe that. What I need to tell you is something that I never told you."

"And what would that be?" Uh oh, Ally's arms are crossed. She is not happy.

I take a deep breath. Maybe what I'm going to tell her will bring her back to reality and she'll come back to Miami with me.

"I... I lo... love... you."

 **Hey guys. Sorry for stopping the chapter there but this is really a filler chapter. Next chapter we'll be getting to the good stuff.**

 **So the results for what Ally is going to have are in but you'll have to wait to find out plus, I also have the name or names (Won't let you find out that easily!) for the baby or babies.**

 **Only 5 days till I leave... I hope all my current readers and the new ones like what I've written and will be patience until I return.**

 **I have this idea for a Austin and Ally oneshot. Here are the discriptions, not the names because I don't have the names yet.**

 **It's only been two years. Just two. But still, I come every month to see you. You left me so suddenly. I cried every night for a month. I know I say this every time but won't you ever come back? Austin, please don't be dead.**

 **Breaking News! A major car accident has happened. Both occupants alive but one in serious condition. Rushed to the hospital for emergency care. Hang on a minute, I'm getting word that the person rushed to the hospital is a girl named Ally Dawson. - Austin cries while holding her hand "I would've risked it all, my life, up to my last breath. Only if I could save you."**

 **Love. I do not know what it is to love. Or be loved. Ally Dawson knows no such word. But could a certain blond boy break the wall that hides her heart?**

 **Tell me what you think and if you have an idea, let me know.**

 **Till next time!**

 **~ND~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Previously in Never again:**

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

take a deep breath. Maybe what I'm going to tell her will bring her back to reality and she'll come back to Miami with me.

"I... I lo... love... you."

 **Chapter 12**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

No, he cannot be telling me that he loves me! Not after I ran away.

"No, you don't! you can't!" My shouting might be able to be heard in the store but I don't care. "Not after why I left, and all that I did to you, you can't love me!"

"What do you mean I can't and what did you do?" Even in my angry state, I can tell that Austin is confused.

"It doesn't matter! Just go! I don't want to see you!" I point towards the door, rage blazing on my face.

"Ally, I don't understand! What is going on?"

"Don't worry about it! I'm fine! All I want is for you to leave!" Again, I gesture towards the door.

"Ally, why are you so upset? All did was tell you my feelings. I thought that you love me as well?"

"I do, but I can't!" Now I'm crying. Stupid hormones.

"But why? Why can't you?" Now Austin is yelling. Ugh, I so might get fired because of all this yelling.

I fling my tears off my cheeks. "Never will I tell you! I won't!" with that I take off, running through the store with tears steaming down my face.

"Ally...?" I hear Dez say my name with suprise as I run past him and as far away from Austin that I can get.

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

"Ally wait!" I try running after her but an employee blocks my way then kicks me out of the store for causing a disruption.

"Dude," Dez comes running up to me soon after I get kicked out. "Did you know Ally was here?"

"Yeah, although she's different from the Ally we knew."

"How so?" Dez gets his confused look.

"She was totally unstable. Her emotions were running wild and even after I told her that I loved her she still blew up." I hang my head in utter defeat.

 **One week later...**

Thankfully my concert is over and I get to go home. Not that it will feel like home without Ally being there.

I still think about Ally and no matter what happend, I still love her.

I kept on going back to the pet store, in a different disguse, looking for Ally but I never saw her.

What did she mean that she can't love me? And what's the deal with why she left. She won't tell me why she left. Never will by look that was on here face when she told me.

"Hey Austin. How you holding up?" Trish puts a hand on my shoulder as I was sulking about Ally in a hotel chair.

"Not good. Ally...She... Why?" Tears that I had been holding back for months come flooding out. I don't like crying, ecspecially in front of people. But right now, I don't care. All I want is Ally to be there when I return to Miami.

"Ally... can't you see... that I... I love... y... you..."

 **So... did this play out how you thought? It need some emotion. Something beside love.**

 **Could you guys look at the last chapter and review the story summaries that are in the auther's note? Choose whatever story you deem is best and let me know. I want to write another story but I can't decide.**

 **Only 4 days until I leave... Please sit tight and wait until I come back.**

 **Love it when you guys when you review. I really look foward to it.**

 **Until later Ausllys**

 **~ND~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Previously in Never again:**

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

"Hey Austin. How you holding up?" Trish puts a hand on my shoulder as I was sulking about Ally in a hotel chair.

"Not good. Ally...She... Why?" Tears that I had been holding back for months come flooding out. I don't like crying, ecspecially in front of people. But right now, I don't care. All I want is Ally to be there when I return to Miami.

"Ally... can't you see... that I... I love... y... you..."

 **Chapter 13**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

Two months. That's how long it's been since Austin was here. I regret everything that I said to him. I just couldn't let him know that I'm pregnant. And that it's his. I would've ruined his life forever.

I knew that after Austin found out I'd worked at the pet store, he would keep coming back. I had to do something that would keep him from finding me. So I called in sick; with my boss knowing I'm pregnant, it wasn't hard to get my sick days.

About a week after the 'Austin incident' I went for my first ultrasound. I had Naomi come with me, not only for support but because I was underage and needed an adult to sign in for me. I was sort of worried because I was bigger than most people who were 4 months pregnant.

I had to wait a little before I got to go to the back but it was that bad. I had time to read the latest editions of Tiger Beat Magazine. Guess who was on the covers.

Austin Moon with headlines that said:

Austin Moon dumped? And where is Ally Dawson?

Moon now forced to shine without his Light.

New song from Austin Moon. Love song or Broken heart?

The tabloids have just now figured out that I was missing. And they are having a field day.

Thankfully I was told to come back before I got too stressed out about Austin.

The nurse brought me to the room and asked me to lay down and pull up my shirt. I knew what to do; I watched a lot of pregnancy shows on my days off of work but nothing prepared me for doing it myself.

The gel that the nurse put on me was cold. She warned me it would be but if was colder than expected.

The nurse grabbed that wand and moved it across my stomach while Naomi, the nurse and I stared at the screen.

"Everything is ok with my baby, right?" I asked after the nurse got a perplexed look and didn't say anything.

"Yeah, everything is fine but you're not have A baby."

Wait, what? I'm not having a baby?

"What do you mean?" Naomi spoke the words that I couldn't say.

"Ally here is not have a baby but two." The nurse said that as if it was a normal thing to say.

"I'm having twins?" I asked myself more than I was asking her.

"Yes, you are. More specifically, a boy and a girl."

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

I threw the magazine down in disgust. How could people make up lies about other people.

Jimmy actually let me have some time off from singing after he heard about Ally running away and everything else that insued.

My parents were very comforting after I told them about seeing Ally.

I knew that I also had to tell Mr. Dawson about seeing Ally.

"You saw her?" He sounded like he didn't believe me when I told him.

"Yeah, I did."

He grabbed my shoulders and shook me. "How was she? Did she look ok?"

Good, he's not mad. "She was fine, as far as I could tell. And she looked fine." Now that I think about it, she did look like she gained some weight. I wonder if something happened to make her put on weight. She was always making sure she hadn't gained weight.

"Thats good to hear. Thank you Austin, for at least telling me you saw her."

I left after I saw he was about to cry.

I don't go to Sonic Boom much anymore. It causes me to think about Ally and it hurts to think about it.

 **Hi guys! Hope you like what Ally is going to have. A girl was second and twin girls were third. Twin boys were fourth and a boy was last. I will not reveal their names until later.**

 **Only two days until I leave. So I hope you guys like this chapter.**

 **Also, please tell me which story summary from chapter 11 you guys like the best.**

 **Until next time guys**

 **~ND~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously in Never again:**

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

I don't go to Sonic Boom much anymore. It causes me to think about Ally and it hurts to think about it.

 **Chapter 14 - The truth**

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

"No matter where you go

I'll be with ya, just by your side

Head to head, toe to toe,

Facing the world on our own.

My love for you will never dim,

Always flowing over the brim

No matter where you roam

I'll keep my love in a dome,

Saving it for only you

Waiting till you come back

So run back

Come back

And straight into my arms

Into my arms"

"Austin, I love it!" Jimmy said through the microphone after I finished preforming a new song I wrote. I haven't used any of Ally's songs. I can't. They are far too precious to me to use.

Later, Jimmy and I talked about my new song in his office.

He takes his glasses off and looks me in the eye. "Your song, it's about Ally, isn't it?"

I hang my head, not in shame, but in misery. "Yeah, it is..."

I sound so depressed but I normally get depressed any time someone mentions Ally.

"Look, Austin. I know you are heart broken but you need to get over this. I don't care if you always want Ally, I just need you to get over being so emotional every time someone says Ally's name."

He's right. We both know it. "I know but it's been 2 months..."

"Exactly! It's been 2 months since you saw her. If you can't do anything without mooping around, thinking about Ally, then you need to forget her." Jimmy sounds really stern.

"Jimmy, I can't! If it wasn't for Ally, we wouldn't even be having this talk! She was the one who help make me who I am!" No one will ever tell me to forget about Ally, not even Jimmy Starr.

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

I rub my stomach, smiling when one of my babies kick my hand.

"I know little ones, I can't wait to meet you both either." I only have 3 months left before I get to meet my little ones.

I don't work much anymore since I started to show more. I work at the pet store about once a week.

"Hey Ally, you hungry?" Naomi asks as she comes in the door.

"Naomi, look at me. I'm carrying two human beings, everytime I eat, I barely get to keep any of the food for myself." So far, I have been really sarcastic. It must be because of my mood swings and hormones caused by my pregnancy.

"I was asking that retorically. Of course I know that you'd be hungry."

"I'm going to watch TV." I call out Naomi from the living room.

"OK, knock yourself out. I'm going to make some spaghetti for dinner." I hear her bang some pots together as she starts making dinner. She sure makes a lot of noise when she cooks but I can't complain. I don't cook and Naomi makes really good food.

I grab the remote and turn on the TV.

The show that was playing was showing celebrities and singers.

It just so happens that they were interviewing Austin Moon about his new song.

Ugh, everyone has become such huge Austin Moon fans. It's rather annoying.

I'm about to change the channel when Austin starts singing.

"No matter where you go

I'll be with ya, just by your side

Head to head, toe to toe,

Facing the world on our own.

My love for you will never dim,

Always flowing over the brim

No matter where you roam

I'll keep my love in a dome,

Saving it for only you

Waiting till you come back

So run back

Come back

And straight into my arms

Into my arms"

I've never been able to stop listening to Austin whenever he sings. It is so soothing.

It seems that even my babies like it when Austin sings. It's almost as they know who their dad is.

Tears fill my eyes as the reality of never being with Austin and him never knowing he has children sinks in.

"Why was I so stupid?" I put my head in my hands and cry.

"Ally, are you alright?" Naomi walks over and sits next to me, resting her hand on my back.

"No, I'm not. Why did I have to be so stupid?"

"Stupid in what way?"

I lift my head and look in her eyes. "Because I left him!"

"Ally, it'll be alright. You told me that you had to leave because he didn't want the babies."

"No, Naomi, I lied to you. He never said that. He didn't even know that I was pregnant." I allow my head to fall back into my hands and a fresh round of tears fall down. "I can't even listen to his music without crying. Austin... I'm so sorry."

"His songs? Austin?" Naom sounds really confused and then I realize that I never told her who was the father of my babies. "Wait, you don't mean Austin Moon, do you?"

I nod my head and I hear Naomi gasp.

"Now I understand why you cry everytime you hear his songs play and why your name sounded familiar. You were his girlfriend!" Naomi is excited about finding out about my past. Meanwhile I groan, and wish I never left Austin.

"But," Naomi continues on. "Why did you leave him? He has sounded so heart broken ever since you left."

"I didn't want to ruin his career. If people found out that he got me pregnant no one would want to anything to do with him, especially his record label. I figured the best thing to do was to leave Austin. I now wish I never did."

"Well, why don't you tell him?"

"What! Have you lost your mind?" I stare at Naomi like she is some kind of freak.

"Ally, people make mistakes. So many famous people make huge mistakes and yet people still love them. What if word got out that Austin had children but never took care of them? The repercussions would be far worse than it would be if he knew and he helped take care of them. People would be more forgiving if he takes responsiblity and becomes a father to his children." Naomi does have a point. Maybe if he knew, he would help take care of them and I would feel much better if I knew I could love Austin again. I still love him but I've been forcing myself not too.

"Naomi, I think you're right, I will tell him. In fact , I'll tell him right now." I pull out my phone and dial a phone number that I haven't dialed in months.

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

Ring... Ring...

My phone rings in the middle of my meeting with Jimmy. I pick it up, mainly to annoy Jimmy and answer it without looking at the caller I.D.

"Austin Moon." I've learned to answer this way instead of saying 'sup because people need to contact me and they aren't sure if they reached me or not.

"Hi Austin," A familiar voice says my name and my heart is racing, saying it's really who I think it is while my brain is telling me it's not. "It's me. Ally."Ally...?"

 **Ok guys, last chapter until I return from my trip. How did you guys like this one?**

 **Just so you guys know, I already have names already for the babies, so there is no need to send names.**

 **I now am the author of not 1 but 3 stories!**

 **One story is called Love never dies and the other is: The day my world came crashing down. *WARNING* These stories are sad stories. Only one ends happily. Be prepared to cry.**

 **Tell me how you guys like those stories as well.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~ND~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Previosly in Never again:**

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

"Hi Austin," A familiar voice says my name and my heart is racing, saying it's really who I think it is while my brain is telling me it's not. "It's me. Ally."

"Ally...?"

 **Chapter 15**

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

"Ally...?" I must be imagining this. She isn't calling me.

Jimmy's interest is immediatly peeked as soon as I said Ally and he's mouthing 'is that her?' I'm not going to even answer him. I am going to talk to Ally, or listen, since I am at a loss for words.

"Yes, it's me Austin. I need... There is... Austin, I ran away because... because I'm... I'm pregnant."

What? Pregnant?

"What is it?" Jimmy asks as I figure out that my jaw is hanging open.

"That's why...You're... Are you sure... Is it?... " I am in so much shock I can barely speak.

Ally laughs softly before answering. I missed her laugh so much.

"Yes, that's why I left, because I'm pregnant. I'm 100% sure, considering I'm 6 months along and yes, they are yours."

Wait, she said 'they' are mine. She is having more then one?

"You're having twins?" I ask quietly.

Apparently I didn't say it quiet enough. Jimmy heard what I said.

TWINS!? Austin, what is going on? Who is having twins?"

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

"Hi Austin, it's me, Ally." I can't believe that I called Austin. I mean I can but my emotions were high and now that I called him I regret it but Naomi is sitting next to me, encouraging me on. I look at Naomi, her words play over in my head and I know what I'm doing is the right thing to do.

"Ally...?" Austin whispers my name so quietly but I hear it so clearly, I nearly break down and cry.

"Yes, it's me Austin. I need... There is..." This is harder than I thought it would be. "Austin, I ran away because... because I'm... I'm pregnant."

There is silence on the phone for a little while, causing me to think I shocked Austin so much that he fainted. I hear someone in the background saying something but I can't make out what they're saying.

"That's why...You're... Are you sure... Is it?... " Austin finally speaks but only in half sentences. Luckly I can understand what he means.

"Yes, that's why I left, because I'm pregnant. I'm 100% sure, considering I'm 6 months along and yes, they are yours." I can't help but smile as I think Austin assumes there is only one baby. He is going to be so shocked.

Again, silence.

"You're having twins?" Austin says quietly.

"TWINS!? Austin, what is going on? Who is having twins?" I now know who was talking earlier and I know wish I choose a different time to call.

"Ally, I have to tell Jimmy." Austin says and every worry that I ever had of Austin losing his record label comes rushing to the front of my mind. If he tell Jimmy, then the reason why I left would be pointless because the same outcome will happen.

"No, Austin you can't! Please don't, not until I have a chance to talk to you first." He can't tell anyone. No one. Maybe I shouldn't have called him. He shouldn't have ever known.

"Ok, Ally, I won't."

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

"No, Austin you can't! Please don't, not until I have a chance to talk to you first." Ally's voice takes on a pleading tone.

I am in in love with her so much I will do anything she would ask me to do.

"Ok, Ally, I won't."

"Austin, tell me what is going on right now!" Jimmy is yelling so loud, it hurts my ears, maybe even Ally's.

"Ally, I'll call you back, same number, right?"

"Yeah, it is. Call soon." I hear someone else say something on Ally's side of the call. "I love you, Austin." Ally hangs up after that.

Ally said she loves me. She didn't write it down, she said it, with her own lips.

"Jimmy, I have to go. I need to think for awhile."

"Austin, I need to know what is going on."

I sigh, I can't have a phone call witout him knowing everything. "I don't have time for this Jimmy. I'll tell you as soon as I can understand what's going on."

I don't even wait for him to respond, I just leave.

I call Ally as I'm walking out the door.

"Hey Ally, what did you want to talk about?"

"Well... I was wondering if you could come and see me."

"Sure, I'll be there. Just pick me up from the airport. I text you my flight details, okay?"

"Ok, Austin. I'll see you soon."

"Ally, I love you, and our babies."

I hear a sharp intake of breath, andI l know that what I said ment a lot to Ally.

"I love you too Austin "

I hang up and jump in my car. I head to a store, and run in.

I search the display cases and finally find what I'm looking for. "I'll take this one in a size 7." I tell the clerk and he goes to the back and returns shortly with a small black box.

"Thank you very much." I pay for my item, and leave , grinning.

All I can think is how I never want to let Ally go. I love her far too much for her to ever run away again.

 **What did Austin buy? I know but you don't! Mwhahaha XD. I am so mean. Did Austin take the as well as you thought or did you expect a different result?**

 **This story is going to come to an end soon. So sorry guys.**

 **I might do a sequel but I'm uncertain.**

 **Are there any story ideas you guys have that you would like to see in a story? I don't care what it is based out of but I'll only write stories based on things I know.**

 **I leave for my camp tomorrow. I know I said that the previous chapter would be the last one before I leave but I went on a car trip, leaving me with plenty of time to write another chapter.**

 **This most likely will be the last chapter for a while.**

 **Until I return.**

 **~N**


	16. Chapter 16

**Previously in Never again:**

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

"Thank you very much." I pay for my item, and leave , grinning.

All I can think is how I never want to let Ally go. I love her far too much for her to ever run away again.

 **Chapter 16**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

"So, how did he take it?" Naomi asks me when I hang up.

"He took it surprisingly well. I didn't think he would take it that well."

"What do you mean by that?" Naomi looks at me, confused.

I open my mouth to answer when the smoke alarm starts ringing.

"Oh, no!" Naomi jumps off the couch and runs to the kitchen. "Looks like we're ordering out for dinner."

"That's okay. Can we go to IHOP?"

 **Sometime later...**

"...So he agreed not to tell anyone until we talked. Hs said that he was going to come here, to Albany, to see me."

"Ally, I am so happy for you. Maybe you'll get married to Austin and have more kids after these ones!" Naomi is positively giddy.

"Maybe but I don't know if he acted the way he did because he was really shocked or he was genuinly glad."

"Well, let's hope it was for the latter." Naomi says hopefully as she puts some hasbrowns into her mouth.

The rest of dinner is quiet as Naomi focuses on eating.

I end up playing with my pancakes more than eating them; I couldn't eat anyway, it made me think of Austin. I know I asked to come here but I now wish I never did.

How will Austin react when he sees me after all this time?

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

 **A few days later...**

"Flight xxxx to Albany GA now boarding." The announcement to board after a 2 hour layover finally came.

I snatched my backpack and headed to the security line.

I finally boarded the plane 30 minutes after boarding was announced.

Only 2 more hours until I can see Ally.

I have so much to think about. What am I going to say to Ally when I see her, how Jimmy acted when I canceled all my concerts for this year and how my life is going to turn out.

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

 _Da ta da dada..._

My phone's text notification noise goes off and I grab my phone, looking at the message just sent to me.

'Hey, on my way. Here's my info: Flight #:xxxx Arrival:xxxxxx Albany Airport.

Can't wait to see you! xoxo '

Sent along with the text was a picture of Austin grinning with a thumbs up.

For so long my heart ached to love Austin. I had to force myself not to think about him and every time I did think of Austin, I would say to myself that I didn't love him.

Now, I am allowing some of my true feelings for Austin to arise.

 **A few hours later...**

I am at the airport, waiting near the baggage claim for Austin's plane to land.

There are so many people here, some giving me curious glances. This is so uncomfortable. Can't Austin hurry up and get here?

"Over there! Look, the one in the glasses!" A loud voice cries out and I can't help but look. A mob of people holding cameras rush over to the baggage claim and surround a young man; bright lights flash and the people are yelling, trying to get the attention of the young man.

I catch a glimpse of light blond hair amid the fuss. Austin must be the young man that the mob are surrounding.

Some people who were only here for traveling run over after they hear the name Austin Moon yelled out.

I better not go over there for fear of my condition being made known to the media before Austin really even gets to see me himself.

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

My flight just landed and I will be so glad to be off this plane. So many people found out who I was and wanted my autograph or wanted to hear me sing in person.

I rush off the plane and grumble the whole time throug security. I am so pissed that I don't even bother to look to see if anyone is waiting for me.

I spot my bags coming through the bag check and I rush to seize them. Right as I lay a hand on one, some yells and I know disaster is about to strike.

"Over there! Look, the one in the glasses!"

My disguse has been made. A mob of paparazzi, who, had in some way knew I was coming, rush over from the place they were hiding to surround me. I know I cannot hide now as microphones and recorders and held up to my mouth, cameras flash and videotape every move I make.

"Austin, why are you back in Albany?"

"Austin, Austin Moon!"

Oh, even better, someone yells out my name. That won't draw any attention.

"Hey, is that Austin Moon?" I hear someone who was walking by exclaim.

"I think it might be!"

More people join the mob surrounding me and I struggle to make my way free.

I glance over to the wall and see a young, pregnant, brunette girl trying to slip away unoticed.

My beautiful Ally is only a mere hundred feet away.

I drop my bags and push through the mob in an attempt to reach her.

I get through the mob but Ally has reached the door by that time. If I don't call out to her, I might just lose her and I will never let that happen again.

"Ally! Ally Dawson!"

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

It might be better if I just leave rather than taking the chance of someone recognizing me.

I stick to the wall, trying to go as unoticed as possible as I make my way to the door.

"Ally! Ally Dawson!" A soothing voice calls out my name, causing my feet to stop in their tracks.

Feet pound behind me but I dare not look.

Why did I call Austin? I never should have. It would've worked out for the better if he never knew.

I hang my head in shame as all these feelings of guilt wash over me.

"Ally..." The voice whispers in my ear as comforting arms wrap around me in an embrace.

Slient tears trickle down my face as my emotions get the better of me.

"Ally, I missed you so much. Don't ever leave me again." Austin hugs me tighter as I feel his teardrops fall onto my neck and shoulder.

"Austin! Who is this girl?"

"Is this some secret girlfriend?" The paparazzi calls out to Austin as they rush over.

They haven't found out yet who I am or that I'm pregnant. Austin is hiding me fairly well, plus we are by the doors, prohibiting them from see me.

"Ally, I love you." Austin once again whispers in my ear.

I have heard him say that before but never with such sincerity and it makes me break down and cry.

"Ally? Are you ok?" Austin's voice is filled with concern for me but all I can do to assure him I'm fine is nod.

"I'm fine." I force the words out but they sound like I don't mean them.

Before either of us has a chance to say another thing, the paparazzi surround us, some even gasping as they not only see who I am but the condition I am in.

"Austin, Ally Dawson was your reason for returning to Albany, wasn't it?"

"Ally, is Austin the father of your child?"

Question after question bombards me and I can't take it anymore. I pull myself free from Austin's arms and face the mob, cameras flashing none stop.

"Do you guys ever shut up?! Always asking question after question, never waiting for an answer! You care nothing for personal matters or for invading someone's life! I am sick and tried of this!"

I take a breath after my blowup and I feel like absolutely horrible person.

The media mob goes quiet and the cameras stop flashing as all eyes are focused on me.

"Um, Austin, do you have any comment to make about Ally?" A reporter finally speaks up after no one else makes a move to say anything.

"Actually, I do have a comment." Austin says and then grabs my hand as he gets down on one knee.

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

"Um, Austin, do you have any comment to make about Ally?" A reporter finally speaks up after Ally's big blowup.

I was thinking about the perfect time to do this the whole flight here but now an opportunity has been handed to me.

"Actually, I do have a comment." I reach over and grab Ally's hand, ignoring her gaze, and get down on one knee.

"Ally, I love you so much. When you left, my heart, broke. Then I saw you in that pet store and my heart soared only to be dashed against the rocks. When you called me, I didn't know what to expect. Then you told me something I would never forget. I am going to be a father. And I know that most people never ask this when they are my age but my love for you has grown so much, and my life had crumbled so much with you gone that I never want you to be away from me again. So, Ally Dawson, will you marry me?" I take out the box from my pocket and hold it out to Ally, open, showing her the ring inside.

The cameras are now flashing so much, it's like lighting.

Ally stands infront of me, holding her hand across her mouth with tears running down her face. She is completely dumbfounded.

"...Yes."

 **Hey guys, I'm back!**

 **I know you all waited a while for this chapter so I made it longer than any other chapter I've written.**

 **Don't worry, there will be a few more chapters before this story is over.**

 **So, how did you guys like the chapter? It took me the whole time I was at camp and more just to write it but I think that ot turned out pretty well.**

 **How many of you have read some of my other stories? If you haven't, I recommend doing so.**

 **Again, don't worry about baby names, I already have names for them.**

 **Until next time Ausllys.**

 **~ND~**


	17. Chapter 17

Life has a funny way of shattering dreams. Life lets you think everything is going smoothly and will end in happily ever after and then…BAM!You feel yourself on a roller coaster, hanging on as you ride loop after loop that life throws at you.

This I knew all too well.

This is why I thought that I would never love, never again.

Now though, my life has changed.

I went through the loops, not knowing how I would survive but just when things were at their worst, the roller coaster stopped and I now had to remember how to live without worrying about what might lay around the next bend.

 **Epilogue**

 **Three months later...**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

"Austin... Austin, wake up!" I just woke up with in the middle of the night with shooting pain in my abdomen and turn to Austin in our shared bed to give him a couple of shoves to wake him up.

"Ally? What's the matter? Why are you waking me up so early?" Austin looks at me groggily.

"Austin, I think it's time." I force myself to say it as calmly as I can, not because I don't want to freak Austin out but because I will start to freak out if I don't remain calm.

"WHAT!?" Austin flies up getting dressed andlooks at me with a look of alarm.

"Austin, I need you to get the car started while I get my bag. I'll meet you downstairs."

I leave the bedroom and go into the twins room. Soft blue and pink decorate the room walls with two cribs, a pair of initials hanging over each.

I grab the bag that has been sitting on the dresser for the past month and head downstairs.

It took me awhile to walk down the stairs, considering I am nine months pregnant with twins.

Austin was in the car, waiting for me.

We head off to the hospital with our flashers on, as not to get pulled over.

 **Sometime later...**

A baby's cry fills the air as I hold Ashton Markus, my baby boy, in my arms. Austin holds our baby girl, little Alexis Melody, in his arms as he sits in the chair next to me.

He is completely entranced by our baby, smiling and making faces at her. I can't believe that I wanted to withold all of this joy from Austin.

Naomi was right; in the long run, telling Austin that I was pregnant was the right thing to do.

Austin looks at me and smiles. "Ally, they are beautiful! You are amazing."

I smile at him, think him to be the most handsome and wonderful man there ever was.

 **Days later...**

 **Austin's P.O.V.**

Ally and I walk into our apartmemt, carrying the most precious things in our lives.

I turn and see Ally carefully laying our babies into there beds and even to this day, I cannot believe that Ally is mine.

"What are you smiling at Mr. Moon?" Ally spied my looking at her and walks over to me, placing her arms around my waist since she really can't reach my neck.

"I am just looking at you, Mrs. Moon." Even though I just turned 18 and Ally is not yet 18, will still got married. Some of the reasons why is because we want our kids to know both of their parents, as a whole family. Another is because I would've married Ally later on in life but we were given a reason to get married earlier, so why not take it? Lastly, Mr. Dawson. When he found out that Ally was expecting and that I was the father, he said that we better be getting married soon.

My parents were a little worried about Ally and I becoming parents at such a young age but when they saw that we were willing to take responsibility, they gave their permission.

The media had a field day with the news of me proposing to Ally and with her being pregnant with my kids.

Jimmy dropt my label, but he did tear up the contract we made. He knew that I would need to get a job to support my family.

Dez thought that Ally and I were playing a big joke on him. He thought ws put a pillow under Ally's shirt to make it look like she was pregnant. Trish squealed and hugged Ally when we told her and rambled on and on about things that I didn't understand.

Ally and I got married about a month after I proposed. Trish was Ally's maid of honor with Naomi, a girl who helped to look over Ally when she ran away, as her bridesmaid.

Dez was my best man. I didn't have any groomsmen because I wanted people who were really important in my life to be one but I could only think of Dez.

"Austin, I love you." Ally told me and stood on her tip toes to give me a peck on the lips.

"I love you too, Ally." I lean down and kiss her back.

Never could I love anyone like I love Ally.

Never would I want to go through her leaving me.

Never again.

 **The End.**

 **So... how did you all like? It took me awhile to figure out how to start this and where to go with it and how to end it.**

 **Ally and Austin are now the parents of Ashton Markus and Alexis Melody. Don't ask when they were born. I don't know entirely because it all was based on Ally's birthday and I got confused on that part so I really don't know.**

 **I will have to figure out another story to write. Maybe you guys have ideas? Let me know if you do.**

 **Question.**

 **What was your favorite part in this story?**

 **I didn'have a favorite part but I wrote it all, so give me some slack.**

 **Until we meet again.**

 **~ND**


	18. Life after epilogue

**Never Again Update**

 **Ally's P.O.V.**

 _Dear diary,_

 _It's been two years and now I finally found you._

 _I guess I must have forgotten you during the move to Austin and I's new home._

 _Well, time to get you caught back up on everything that has occured since my last entry._

 _Austin was able to sign on to another record company and continues to pursue his dream as a popstar. I still am his songwriter._

 _Around a year after Alexis and Ashton were born Austin and I decided that the 2 bedrrom apartment that we were rent would no longer be capable to hold our family._

 _We got a great house by the beach, and I must say that I do enjoy the sound of the ocean. Another year past by very suddenly with very little suprises. The twins turned 2 and were growing up so fast. Alexis looks and acts like me in so many ways except her bleach blond hair and her love of pancakes. Ashton on the other hand, is a mama's boy although the only thing we have in common is the brown hair and the love of pickles. Other than that, he might as well be Austin jr._

 _Austin has matured in a lot of ways but he still is a child at heart. He never forgets to tell me every day that he loves me._

 _As for myself, I still haven't forgiven myself for trying to run away and deny Austin the right of being a father. He is such a good dad._

 _Oh yeah! Dez got married last year to his girlfriend Cassidy. They are now expecting their first baby._

 _Trish, on the other hand, is still with Jace but she hasn't seen him in a little while. She comes over often to hang out and on occasions, watches the kids so Austin and I can enjoy a night to ourselves._

 _I really haven't heard much from Naomi, the girl from Albany. She has been really busy plus she is in the middle of a couple of lomg distance guy crushes. I really wish I could help her in some way but I'm not the best person to consult for relationship advice._

 _Well, I have to go but hopefully I won't lose you again._

 _Ally_

I set the pen on the side table and climb into bed next to Austin.

"Took you long enough." He whines as he moves close and snuggles.

I poked him in the side getting him to squirm as I get him in that sweet spot. "Well, if someone hadn't left my diary in their box of trophys, it wouldn't have taken so long."

"I never will understand the reasoning behind a diary." Austin says trying to stop me from tickling him.

"You probably never will." With that I launch into battle mode and attack Austin with ferocity.

"Now, Ally, s... sto...p...p..." Austin has hopefully learned his lesson a while ago about tickling me or not.

Austin reaches over and pins me to the bed. I see his I and I know his intent.

"Austin, please don't. I really don't want to hurt you."

"Oh, no. Don't tell me no right after you did it to me."

I had to agree with that logic but I really don't want to see him get hurt. "What if I told you something? Would you not tickle me?"

Austin turns his head to the side, a thing he does when he gets curious. "Perhaps but you tell me first and then I will decide."

A smile climbs onto my face. He is going to love this.

"Austin, you are going to be seeing me fat again."

I look into Austin's eyes but they have gone all glassy.

"Austin? You understand I'm pregnant right?"

Austin finally nods his head as all the blood drains from his face. His head is on my shoulder before I realize that he'd fainted.

"Austin...?"

 **Heys Ausllys. I had my younger sister read the story and she told me she hates how it ended. I decided that I would put an update of their life up and see how you guys like it.**

 **Can you guys believe it's september already? It still feels like I went to summer camp just last week but that was over 2 months ago! Time flies by so fast!**

 **Have any of you guys heard of webtoons? I am turning out to be a webtoons fanatic! I cannot get enough! Which one is your favorite?**

 **I have so many... Noblesse, unTouchable, Orange Marmalade, Where tangents meet, towards your heart, dead days, winter woods, flow, girls of the wilds, S.I.D., space boy, under prin, trump, the gamer, sidekicks, tower of god, cheease in the trap, under the ageis... I could go on but there are to many.**

 **Until we meet again.**

 **~ND~**


End file.
